If I let you go
by lilo-weasley
Summary: un pqueño song fic no lo puedo evitar, me gustan muchas canciones! de rhr...si lo se!


**_Hola otra vez! Aquí un pequeño song fic de una canción de Westlife que me encanta!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: Ojalá algo de esto fuera mío…bueno solo la historia! XD**_

_**Aclaración: frases entre comillas son los pensamientos**_

_**Gracias x pasarte a leer esto y ahora si continuemos!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**If I let you go**

_**Day after day, time pass away**_

_**and I just can't get you off my mind.**_

Un día normal en la sala común, llena de Gryffindors realizando sus tareas y bromeando entre ellos. Al llegar al final del día sólo quedan cuatro de ellos, matándose por terminar una tarea de pociones. La primera pareja ya terminó, el chico de ojos verdes y cicatriz y uno de cabello color miel y tímido se despiden de sus otros compañeros.

-Hasta mañana Hermione, hasta mañana Ron, que acaben pronto.

-Hasta mañana Neville, gracias

-Hasta mañana Herms, tranquila ya casi acaban…

-Si, es muy fácil para ti decirlo Harry pero mientras yo me tengo que fletar a Ron y su mal humor, y tú tan tranquilito te vas a dormir…no es justo ¬¬

-Calma Herms. Tu dejalo, últimamente está muy distraído, a lo mejor es porque viene la temporada de quidditch y está nervioso por eso.

-Pues yo no se, me estoy dando por vencida Harry, no se concentra para nada y nunca vamos a acabar, sólo míralo! …(Ron estaba en la baba viendo hacia la ventana)…yo creo que hoy no dormimos… --U

-Ánimo, bueno hasta mañana Herms…

-Eh! A donde vas Harry?

-Hasta mañana Ron…¬¬

-Uy que mal carácter, ni para avisar que ya se van…

Habiéndose ido aquéllos, Hermione regresó a la redacción del trabajo. De no ser por Ron y su extraña distracción ya hubieran acabado, pero ella no iba a hacerle todo el trabajo, no otra vez! Esta vez el iba a aprender algo asi no durmieran nada…PERO ES QUE NO PONÍA NADA DE ATENCIÓN!

"que frustrante!"

-A ver Ron, en qué te quedaste?

-Eh? Perdón Hermione… me quedé en… en… no se! oOu

-Por Merlín Ron! Concentrate! Son las 12:00 de la noche y yo quiero dormir aunque sea 5 minutos!

-perdón Hermione, es que no me puedo concentrar así de fácil…

-Pues trata- le contestó molesta- y ahora recuerda en que te quedaste para poder continuar por favor…

Pero Ron ya no escuchaba, estaba perdido en esos ojos marrones que lo miraban serenamente y es que…no podía evitarlo, cada día era peor.

Ya no comía, casi no dormía y si lo hacía soñaba con ella. Y en clases ya no se concentraba. No sabía que es lo que iba a hacer para concentrarse en los partidos ya que se acercaba la temporada de quidditch…

"Estoy mal"

_Nobody knows I hide it inside, _

_I keep on searching but I can't find._

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, si no se lo contaba, tenía la leve sospecha de que iba a explotar. No podía seguir guardando ese secreto, pero sin embargo no era capaz de decirlo…

_The courage to show, to letting you know_

_I've never felt so much love before_

No encontraba el valor para decírselo, a lo mejor y mañana mismo le diría a Harry, pero eso sólo serviría de válvula de escape. Pero lo que él en realidad necesitaba (y no lo quería aceptar) era decírselo a ella.

Pero como? Con que palabras le podía explicar todo lo que sentía cuando la veía, que nunca había sentido amor por nadie pero que lo conoció con ella…

"¿Cómo?...buena pregunta"

_And once again I'm thinking about, _

_taking the easy way out._

No había manera, no se lo diría, se lo guardaría por siempre si era necesario. Estaba seguro que no le correspondería, es más, que lo odiaba. Pero…

_But if I let you go I would never know_

_what my life would be holding you close to me._

y si la dejaba ir y había alguna posibilidad con ella? Nunca llegaría a saber que pasaría si no se animaba.

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_How will I know? If I let you go._

Alguna vez la vería feliz, sonriéndole abrazada ó tomada de sus manos? Como diablos iba a saberlo?

_Night after night I hear myself say_

"_why can this feeling just fade away?"_

"ARGHHHH! DEMONIOS! Solo tengo 16 años, por qué tengo que estar preocupándome por esto? Estoy hablando de mi mejor amiga!"

_There's no one like you, you speak to my heart_

_It's such a shame we're worlds apart._

Claro que si se ponía a analizar la situación nunca hubiera podido encontrar a nadie mejor de quien enamorarse…¿enamorarse, ó sea que aceptaba estar enamorado de ella!...bueno, eso no era tan malo, el único problema es que no le correspondía.

_I'm to shy to ask, I'm to proud to loose,_

_but sooner or later I gotta choose._

Pero siempre podia preguntar no?...no! esa era una mala idea, horrorosa de hecho. Sería hacer nuevamente el ridículo y definitivamente después de lo de Fleur no lo volvería hacer. Pero también estaba el hecho de que si le preguntaba le diría que no y por ningún motivo pensaría arriesgarse a eso aunque…siempre se puede tantear el terreno…

Pero es que no, ellos dos eran completamente diferentes: él jugador de quidditch, torpe y no le entran mucho las materias, de hecho nunca había creído poder ser lo suficientemente bueno para ser uno de sus mejores amigos, mucho menos su ¿novio? Ok! Ahora estábamos hablando en grande.

_And once again I'm thinking about,_

_Taking the easy way out._

-Hoooooooooooolaaaa! Ron! Estás ahí? Ó sólo estoy perdiendo mis preciadas horas de sueño

Súbitamente despertó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que otra vez la estaba haciendo enojar. Eso ya lo molestaba, no podía seguir haciéndolo (a pesar de que era contra su voluntad).

-Ron, ya me harté¿me escuchas? Ya me harté, hasta aquí llegué, no tengo idea de por qué estás así conmigo últimamente pero supongo que ya no me quieres ni hablar. ¿Ya no me soportas verdad? Por que si es así entonces te facilito las cosas, voy a hablar con Snape para cambiar parejas y yo trabajo con Neville y tú con Harry y así se acaba el problema…

_But if I let you go I would never know_

_what my life would be holding you close to me._

-…perdón Hermione-dijo casi en un susurro

-Ron, un perdón no borra el hecho de cómo me has tratado últimamente. Si yo te hice algo por favor dímelo, ya me atenderé a las consecuencias…

-Hermione…

-Que?

-Cállate

-Perdón

-La verdad es que si me hiciste algo pero desde el primer momento en que te ví

-Cómo puede ser eso?

-¬¬… el chiste está en que…ARGH! No sé como decirte esto! Pero es que el verdadero problema siempre has sido tú y siempre serás tú, Hermione, y no me veas así yo no tengo la culpa de estar enamorado de ti…

Hizo una pausa en la que, obviamente, se dio cuenta delo que había dicho.

"Ya esta? Así de fácil? Tanto que sufrí para venir a decirlo por accidente?"

Hermione se quedó muda de inmediato (n/a: eeeeehhh…diana…no estaba hablando eh!)¿de verdad había escuchado eso? Si, de eso estaba bastante segura de lo que no era de si Ron estaba bromeando ó sólo haciéndola enojar, sí lo más seguro era que se estuviera burlando de ella, claro, ya se había dado cuenta de su secreto…

"Es que a veces puede llegar a ser tan hiriente…"

-Ron, la verdad no se que es lo que estás tratando de hacer pero no me gusta nada, yo creo que no nos llevamos así como para que te metas con mis sentimientos, y ("demonios! Por qué tengo que llorar? Merlín soy muy obvia!)…y no creo que sea justo que me hagas esto sabes? A veces eres muy cruel conmigo y…

-Hermione, de que diablos hablas?

-...pues de que te estás burlando de mi…

-Ese punto ya lo entendí mujer pero por que crees eso?

-No crees que es muy obvio?

-Eh…no!

-Ay Ronald! Pues de que ya te diste cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti y te quieres burlar de mi por eso…

-Claro que no! Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es confesarte lo que he sentido desde los once años Hermione! Pero…es en serio lo que me acabas de decir? Digo, de verdad estás enamorada de mi!

-Sabes que no acostumbro a mentir Ronald…

-…genial….

-Por que?

-Porque supongo que me vas a responder que si a la siguiente pregunta…

-No se…depende de que pregunta se trata…

- Estarías interesada en invertir tu muy ocupado tiempo en una actividad algo desgastante como lo es tratar de aguantarme?

-Ron, aunque no lo creas, no es tan difícil estar contigo…

-Entonces supongo que si quieres compartir esta etapa de tu vida conmigo, no?

-Claro que si, tonto ven acá…

Mientras tanto, Harry trataba de no reirse de sus dos amigos, para que no descubrieran que se encontraba debajo de su capa y había presenciado toda la escena…

"Supongo que Hermione le está ayudando mucho más así que haciéndole la tarea…"

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_How will I know? If I let you go._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
